The 76th Hunger Games
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Rosalyn Snow. Grandaughter of President Snow. Admired. Loved. Famous. A tribute in the 76th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

It's strange how much can change because of one tiny scrap of paper. It seems so long ago I was Rosalyn Snow, granddaughter of President Snow. I had friends, family. People in the capitol loved me. Some in the districts loved me. I had admirers, fans. I had everything anyone could ever need. I was happy.

After the war, after the death of my grandfather, after his treachery...

I had none of these things. I was scorned, humiliated, ashamed to be even related to such a monster. Everyone hated me. My closest friends. My teachers. Random people I'd never met. All lined up outside my house to throw things at it. Most of my family was dead. My sister had been killed with so many others outside my grandfather's mansion. My father was long dead. Only my mother remained. And soon I would lose her too. I'd known it would happen. Ever since they announced the 76th Hunger Games, I'd known. I'd know I would be reaped. There was no way they would lose this opportunity to publicly show that President Snow was defeated, gone, and the capitol was dismantled. But still, it caught me off guard. Seeing them pull out that slip of paper. Seeing the smile on the woman's face as she called out "Rosalyn Snow!"

"Don't look so surprised now, sweetheart." Haymitch said, chuckling a bit.

"No…" I replied "I already knew I'd be going."

"You're a smart one, you remind me of someone." Haymitch said. "Well, you're right. They weren't going to leave this one to chance. No way in hell. Doesn't have as much of an impact if it doesn't mean anything to the audience." He smelled like beer still.

"Listen, I know that my grandfather was an awful person, someone who took the lives of innocent children," I was getting a bit angry now. "But the kids going into these games did _nothing!"_ I yelled. "Don't you see? You're doing the EXACT SAME THING THAT HE DID!"

"Well, that's the beauty of it, sweetheart. It's...symbolic." He said.

I looked at him, confused, as he stumbled out of the room chuckling.

A few minutes later Katniss Everdeen walked in. She had a look on her face that was hard to describe. Like she knew what she was doing was wrong but it was too late to turn back. Which it was. That's why there was no use fighting with them. _What's done is done._ Just like there's no way that I can go back and erase what happened to them. All the pain and suffering of the districts. I can't claim that I was overly upset about the games at first. They were fun entertainment, lighthearted. I didn't understand the value of human life. It was all surreal. It was, well, a _game._ I could hardly believe they were really dead. But then the war happened. I lost everything. Only then did I realize how many had been condemned, what we'd done to them, to their families. And we'd enjoyed it. It had been _entertainment_ for us.

"There's another boy riding in this train with you." Katniss said, interrupting my train of thought. "You know. Symbolic of the way everyone else arrived at the games." She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

" _Please,_ " I pleaded "Help me win. You've been in the games. You know how they are."

"I'm sorry, but in these games there is no winning. There's surviving...but that's hardly an alternative."

She turned to walk away but I caught her by surprise

"Finnick would have wanted you to help me." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you know about Finnick?"

"I...well, I know he was your friend. He won the games. And I know he died, because he'd be here if he were alive. He died for you, I watched it when you dropped the nightlock thing-"

"You do not talk about Finnick. You know _nothing. Nothing!_ You don't know anything about Finnick! _You don't know him!"_ She walked out of the room and as she closed the door I saw tears start to drip down her face. But she was trying to hide them from me. Obviously, why would she cry in front of a little girl like me?

Despite what I told Katniss I did know Finnick. He would come to talk to my grandfather quite often. Every time he'd walk past me, smiling going in and crying when he came out. One day I invited him to see my dolls. He was funny and the only grownup who seemed to truly care about me. I started invited him to tea and we became great friends. But then he stopped coming. He stopped visiting. He wouldn't even answer the phone. I was just a child, I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what he'd been through. I didn't understand what my grandfather had done. I missed him a lot. I missed his smile and his funny jokes about the waiters fake happiness and how he used to play dolls with me. He was the only one who would do that. He was quite handsome. I believe I had a crush on him for a portion of time, but then he started speaking of Annie. Annie Cresta. I knew her, she won the games. I asked why he talked of her so often and he said he loved her. He made me promise not to tell anyone. And I didn't tell anyone, I kept my promise, for him.

Soon I started crying. Not only was I being thrown into an arena to my death but I was also thinking about the one person who cared about me, and how he was gone. I didn't even bother trying to hide it. I curled up in a ball on the seat, letting the tears run down my cheeks. Just then, the door to the compartment opened.

"Go away!" I called, figuring it was Katniss or Haymitch.

"Well I would, but apparently we're supposed to be a team." I sat bolt upright.

"Ryder? You too?" Of course I knew Ryder. Son of Caesar Flickerman. Who didn't know him? He was funny, attractive, and really nice. Everything that made him attractive to nearly every girl our age. Of course, I'd only ever seen him as a friend. An acquaintance. But that hardly mattered now. He held out his arms, and I flew into them, my head resting on his chest.

"Oh, Ryder! It's so unfair! What've _we_ done? It wasn't _our_ fault! What were we supposed to have done? Why is this happening to _us_?" His strong arms encircled me.

"I don't know, Rosie. I don't know." He admitted. "But hey, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" I asked, sniffing.

"You get to see me train. And I look _good_." I started laughing hysterically. The train was docking. We were about to go into the justice building. There were bloodthirsty people outside the windows. People of the districts, terrorized for so long. Crying for our deaths. _Is this how we seemed to them?_ No wonder we were being ushered to our death.


	2. Chapter 2

We managed to make it inside, to our floor. I couldn't bear to let go of Ryder's hand just yet. I needed something to hold onto, something to keep me in touch with reality.

"So. You want to watch the recap of the reaping on TV, see who we're up against?" Ryder asked. I knew I should. So, not trusting my voice, I nodded. We walked to my room and turned on the TV. So many being reaped. I didn't stay there for long, I was among the first to be reaped. After that, after they called my name, I was ushered out. I saw the fear on my face as I was pulled up to the stage. Ryder's quiet resignation as they walked him out. There were tears, there were screams. Nobody volunteered. Nobody said a word other than the victors. And I recognized so many of them. Celeste, daughter of a stylist. Lucia, daughter of a government official. Antonius, I think. Egeria's son. So many. So many. Too many. I gave up trying to keep track of who there was. Who I knew, who I didn't. I simply curled up on the bed, numb with exhaustion and shock. I felt Ryder cover me with the blanket. Before I could ask him to stay, tell him that I didn't want to be alone, that I needed a hand to hold, he walked out.

And I was alone in the darkness of my room, the TV light burning my eyes. The faces of those I knew, walking towards certain death. How many would I have to kill? How many of my friends would I have to betray?

 _Will one of them kill me? Am I going to die?_

Well, then I really couldn't sleep. I got up and out of bed, the floor cold beneath my feet, and started pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. Then I took the pillow and threw it across the room. It hit something, and there was a shattering sound. I sank to my knees and began to sob. _I don't want to die. I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to kill anyone._ The door opened. An servant, she probably heard the noise of me throwing a tantrum. She was a small thing, with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, wiping my tears. "I think I broke something...I'm not sure what."

"Is there something you're needing, miss?" She asked.

"I thought all the servants were Avoxes." I said, surprised.

"Yeah, back when the capitol was in power. But now they're free to do whatever they want, ain't they? And anyways, I like to help people. Decided that this was a good way to. Haven't regretted my choice yet." I looked at the girl. She looked about seventeen or eighteen, barely three years older than me.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen next week."

"And you're already working?"

"Well, I know it ain't normal in the capitol, but a lotta people work even younger than me."

"What district did you live in before?" I asked, curious.

"District seven."

"Wow. Did you work there?"

"Yeah. Ain't so bad. 'Sides, nobody else to help me. Family's dead. Ain't got a husband. Not anymore. We was gonna be married, but he left me when we realized I was gonna have a kid."

"So, you're not even eighteen and you're with child?"

"Yeah. S'not too bad. I'm plenty old. And I don't have to worry 'bout her goin into the games anymore."

"Her? You already know?"

"No. I'm only 'bout four months now. But I just know it's a girl." She smiled. I didn't understand. She was on her own, working as a servant, no husband or family to speak of, four months pregnant with almost no way to support her child. And she was smiling. _Smiling!_

"Here." I said, suddenly, unclipping the necklace from around my neck. "I have no more family to speak of either, but I'm supposed to pass this along." It was a small ruby, on a thin silver chain. "I always imagined I would have a child of my own to give this to, like my mother gave it to me." I handed it to her, and she looked at me, eyes huge with wonder.

"Miss, I-I can't-I shouldn't-"

"Please. Keep it, until your child is older, and then give it to her."

"Miss..."

" _Please_." She smiled.

"Well, I can't hardly say no to that, can I?"

"Here, let me put it on." She turned and held up her hair, and I fastened the necklace. "There." She turned again to look in the mirror.

"Oh, miss, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She said happily.

"You're welcome." I laughed.

"Now, is there anything I can get you?"

"Actually, do you think you could get me a hot chocolate? I'm having a hard time falling asleep." I replied.

"Of course, miss. I'll be back." She replied, and left the room. I resumed my pacing until she came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go, miss. I put a few extra marshmallows in." She whispered conspiratorially. I laughed.

"Thank you."

"If there's nothing else you need, then I'll be going..." She said uncertainly.

"No, of course. Go. You should probably get some rest." She smiled.

"Thank you." And then she was gone. Suddenly, I didn't want my hot chocolate anymore. I set it on my nightstand and crawled into bed.

The next morning I woke up from a good dream about Finnick and when I opened my eyes I panicked a bit, because I had forgotten. I had forgotten that all of Panem was waiting for my death, that everyone outside was holding on to that shred of hope that my last breath will be taken within the next two weeks.

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer. The door opened, but my back was to it.

"Rosie, it's time to get up. Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta are waiting for us at the table. Breakfast is being served," Ryder said.

"Not all that hungry."

"What? You're _always_ hungry." He laughed.

"No, that's you!"

"Oh, yeah. Well actually, I am hungry, and I'm taking you down with me." I felt a hand on my wrist. With a sigh, I got up.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I got up to leave, but I tripped over the carpet and I went flying. I closed my eyes, expecting to land on the ground. Instead I felt strong arms underneath me. I opened my eyes again to see Ryder was holding me. His eyes met mine and we both blushed.

"Th-th-thank you," I muttered. I slowly straightened up, but he didn't move his hands. Strangely, I didn't mind.

"The pleasure's all mine Rosie," he replied, staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I murmured.

"You." He replied softly. He was so close, his breath tickling my nose. He smelled like cinnamon. My arms were wrapped around his neck. I could reach up, and...

"Woah, am I interrupting something in here?" Haymitch asked, inviting himself in. I quickly moved away and walked out the door without saying a word, my cheeks bright red.

"What was that about?" I heard Haymitch ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss and Peeta were indeed sitting at the breakfast table. Neither looked happy. Peeta looked angry, actually, while Katniss just looked resigned. They were discussing something in quiet, angry tones, but they stopped when they saw me. I sat down at the table. Soon, Haymitch and Ryder came down to breakfast. Haymitch was laughing about something, and Ryder looked annoyed.

'Tell you later' he mouthed. I nodded, and looked away. Eggs, hash-browns, chocolate, every food I loved.

"Even those on death row get a last meal." Ryder remarked. Katniss looked uncomfortable, and I glared at him.

" _Not_ funny, Ryder." He raised his hands in self defense.

"Hey, I was just trying to ease some of this tension,"

"Not really working," I snapped back.

"Alright, fine." He replied. We sat in silence for a long time. Nobody really had anything to talk about. Eventually, I went back to my room. Ryder joined me not too long after. We sat in silence, but our hands found each other, clinging tightly to a last bit of peace. And that's how we stayed. The shadows got longer. The TV show we were watching changed three times. But I couldn't bear to leave, to let go of his hand. If I did, I would spiral off the edge of insanity. But despite my anxiety he got up to leave.

"Wait! Ryder, stay with me?"

"Always," He sat back on the bed and held me. That's how we fell asleep. That night I had a dream about Peeta and Katniss in the games. I was dreaming about the cave, but the only strange thing was it kept changing from Katniss and Peeta to me and Ryder. Back and forth.

When I woke up, he was still lying next to me on the bed. Katniss was standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. She made a strangled sound, and disappeared down the hall. I quickly disentangled myself from Ryder, who didn't even wake up, and followed her. I heard her voice floating out from inside Haymitch's room.

"-can't do it. I can't send them to their deaths. I just can't. I remember what it was like."

"Because you saw them cuddling and it reminded you of you and Peeta. How sweet. Need I remind you, there's twelve districts of people out there, baying for their blood."

"I know, and that's what makes it even worse. We're doing exactly what the capitol did, in the name of 'justice'."

"You know, that is exactly what Peeta's been telling you all week."

"I know that. Why do you think I'm talking to you instead of him?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. My excellent conversational skills?" I heard clinking ice as he presumably poured himself another drink. "My advice-get over yourself, and try to help those kids. You really think there's anything we can do to change this _now_?"

"No but I hoped,"

"Well, the best you can hope is that one of them will get out of there alive But they won't unless you get your head out of your ass and help them!" I heard her start walking towards the door and quickly ran back to my room.

When I got there Ryder was up and getting dressed. His shirt was off, and I don't think I could've helped but blush when I saw.

"Oh, hey!" He said like nothing happened.

"Uh- h- hey!" I replied kinda awkwardly. He tugged a shirt on and grinned at my expression.

"What, can't see me without my shirt on? Why, do you find this.." He struck a seductive pose, "distracting?"

"A little bit Ryder, a _little bit!"_ I replied sarcastically.

"Hey lovebirds! It's time for training!" Haymitch yelled through the door.

" _Lovebirds?"_ I whisper asked. He shook his head. "Be right out!" I yelled to Haymitch.

When we got to the training center I see so many people I know. _So many._ _And to think only one of us is getting out alive, and it may not be me._ I shivered at the thought.

"Hey it will be alright," Ryder said. Then he whispered something that I swore I could make out as " _I'll make sure of it,"_ I tear slipped down the side of my face, Ryder wiped it away. He wrapped his arm around me, tilting my head towards him.

"You wouldn't kiss me, not in front of everyone," I say getting a little embarrassed since now everyone was looking at us.

"I would kiss you in front of everyone here, and you know it." _He would, too. If only to get people talking, speculating. Arrogant showoff._

"Well, well if it isn't RyRy himself!" a girl said walking up to us.

"Oh my gosh, Kimberlin?" She smiled and they hugged.

"Except her," I whisper to myself.

I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I went over to the station where you learn what plants were edible. By the end of the training section I was 99 percent sure what plants were good. But I was still hurt, which I guess is a good thing really. Only one of us is getting out alive and chances are it won't be me. It may very well be Ryder though, he's strong, smart, athletic and if he wins he'll have to move on.

"Hey have you met Kimberlin?" I shook my head but wouldn't look at him. I felt stranded, lost, betrayed. "Yeah, she's my cousin and she's not really a people person,"

"What? Your cousin?" The look on my face must have gave him a clue.

"Oh, you thought we were like, a _thing_!" He said, smirking. "You were _jealous!_ Weren't you?" I looked down and he chuckled. "Oh, that's cute."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied. "I was just annoyed."

"Well, she's my cousin, and I have to put up with her, but she is pretty annoying." He laughed. "I'll tease you about this the rest of your life!" He said

"Which won't be very long if we don't get working!" I remind him.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. "Split up?"

"Nah. Let's stay together. We both need to learn something useful. Edible plants will help us stay alive longer, but they won't help us win."

"When did you start thinking like that?" He asked with a frown.

"When I realized that I know absolutely nothing that will help me...you know...kill someone. God, that sounds awful."

"We must seem like _awful_ people to the districts. That's stuff we found entertaining! They probably hate us!"

"Well, everyone hates me anyways,"

"I don't." He said. There was a strange look in his eyes. "I could never hate you." Then he cleared his throat. "Well, unless you take the last chocolate chip cookie." I couldn't help it-I burst out laughing. Other tributes were looking at me strangely, but I didn't care. I slipped my hand into his.

"Come on. We shouldn't delay any more." He nodded.

"All right. Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder turned out to be surprisingly good with knives. He could even throw them. And I was good at...nothing. Not disguises. Not knives. Not archery. Not knots, despite all Finnick taught me. Although I did know quite a lot about water and the ocean. I always payed attention when he talked about that. I found it fascinating. Especially when I took a trip to district four and he taught me to swim. I just hoped there would be a big source of water in the arena.

"You've gotta be good at _something_." Ryder said, exasperated.

"I'm not, though." I replied. He looked at me, sizing me up.

"You're pretty small and skinny. I bet you'd be pretty agile and fast."

"Not that small." I said, offended. "Besides, fat lot of good being agile will do me." He shrugged.

"Well, you could probably climb a tree. And I said fast, too. That will make a difference."

"Maybe." I replied, doubtful. He rolled his eyes for the millionth time.

"Would you just try to climb something." I roll my eyes right back at him.

"Okay, fine if it make you feel better," I went over to one of the artificial trees that looked surprisingly real. Before I knew it I was at the top looking out above everyone.

"See, I told you!" Ryder yelled up to me. Ignoring him I closed my eyes. It felt good up there, despite the fact that it wasn't a real tree or anything. I climbed down and when I turned around Ryder was right up in my face, smirking.

"I knew it, I knew you were good at _something_!"

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I can swim!"

"Well unless you can guarantee that there will be a big water source, that's no use,"

"Well unless you can guarantee there will be trees in the arena, that's no use." I snapped back.

"So, what you're saying is unless we can guarantee what will be in the arena, you're useless," Okay I admit, that stung a bit, but I was not going to lose the argument.

"Fine, if I'm so useless than don't be my partner. You don't have to stay with me in the games!"

"I'm not leaving you, don't worry. I'm just proving a point," He said sincerely. But I wasn't having it. I turned my back to him, arms crossed.

"You'd be better off on your own, anyways." I replied, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"Rosie, enough. I'm _not_ leaving you." He put his hand on my shoulder, and spun me to face him. "I'm never going to leave you, I swear."

I rolled my eyes, and in doing so noticed the clock. It was later than I thought. We had been there all night training.

"We should go back to our rooms." Ryder said. I nodded.

"Alright." When we got to the dining room, Katniss was talking to Peeta. Haymitch was sitting in the corner, drink in hand. And Effie Trinket of all people was sitting there talking to Haymitch. Katniss still hadn't noticed us yet and was still softly murmuring to Peeta. Despite how quiet she was I heard something escape her lips

"She knew Finnick," She sounded upset, like me knowing Finnick was the worst possible thing to her. Luckily Ryder hadn't heard. We walked up the stairs.

"Ryder...will you stay in my room with me for a while?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure thing, Rosie." We walked into my room, and immediately Ryder jumped onto my bed.

"I was too tired to do this yesterday." He said, laughing. "Come on, it's fun!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are _such_ a child."

"Just do it!" I rolled my eyes, but took a running start and jumped onto the bed. As luck would have it, I landed right next to Ryder. I let out a breathless laugh, painfully aware of the fact that our faces were mere inches apart.

"That _was_ fun." I admitted. He grinned.

"Told you so." I grabbed the pillow behind me and whacked him with it.

"Ha!" I laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, this means _war!_ " I frowned.

" _War?"_ The rebellion just ended and any reminder of that was too painful. He saw my expression and quickly dropped his pillow to put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. Wasn't really thinking, I guess." And that's when I got the idea. I grabbed the pillow from behind him and whacked him with it again.

"Hah!" He rolled his eyes, and hit me with the other pillow.

"You are _on_." A pillow fight ensued. I was totally winning, too. But there was a knock on the door.

"Ryder? Rosalyn?" Effie Trinket's accent was unmistakable. "It's time for the chariot ride," she said not in her usually perky voice.

"We'll be right out!" I yelled. Ryder looked at me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. "You do know that I have to leave you, right?" I nodded again. I couldn't speak. Ryder and I walked over to the door and he opened it for me.

"Hello, Rosie! I will be your stylist, this year!" Effie said. At least after all that suffering she still gets to do something she loves. Making people look like fools.

"And I will be yours, Ryder," Flavius said. He nodded and Effie and Flavius escorted us away.

A few hours later I was dressed and Effie was doing my make up. Since none of the tributes were from any districts the stylists decided that the tributes would be dressed according to their ancestry. Ryder was dressed like Caesar Flickerman and I was dressed like my grandfather, Snow. I was wearing a white dress that went to my feet and a white roses headband went across my head. Effie gave me the choice of wig but I just told her to pick for me. She ended up braiding my hair, a single braid over my shoulder.

"I couldn't resist!" She said with a laugh.

"I'm not the mockingjay," I replied. She came around to the front of me.

"But you have just as much fire." She said, smiling. She handed me a white rose with blotches of red on the tips of the petals-to represent the blood of my grandfather I presumed. Or maybe they just liked how it looked."Remember to smile." She whispered and then walked out. I met Ryder right outside the room. He saw me, and his jaw dropped open. He looked incredible. His wild hair was combed and swept back to reveal his stunning blue eyes. He was in a green tux, but he really did pull it off. His hair was dyed bright green, this years color, just as his father had every year. It was a nice change from the normal bright blue of his hair. He dyed it that way years ago, and I'd just gotten used to seeing him that way.

"Think I'm going to dye my hair black tonight." He said. "I used to like having my hair this bright, but...now it just reminds me of dad." I hugged him for a brief moment, but then we needed to get on the chariots. We were the last chariot and just before they took off I shoved a sugar cube in my mouth. Finnick always said they were good luck. I grabbed Ryder's hand, and squeezed it tightly. After a moment, he squeezed back. And then we got onto the chariot. . I didn't let go of his hand. We stood there as the crowd screamed. They wanted revenge. Wanted us to die. And then I started seeing the signs.

"Kill his granddaughter first!"

"The spawn of snow deserves to die!" Ryder squeezed my hand.

"Don't pay any attention. Don't look, don't listen. It's alright." I squeezed his hand as confirmation. _Is this really how all those tributes felt? Everyone up there screaming for their blood, for their death. No, people rooted for them. At least they weren't hated, but still._ I never imagined it like that. Never thought about what the games really meant.

 _Oh my god. I'm going to die. I am going to_ die _._ _I'm going to die in that arena just like they always wanted. Like they always intended. I bet they're planning how to kill me right now._

I'm not going to let that happen.

The rest of the night was a blur. We got off the chariot. Effie and Flavius congratulated us. But I stayed silent. Before that night I was oblivious to the fact that one of us was going to die, and thanks to my grandfather it would most likely be me. Who was gonna sponsor the granddaughter of the person who killed thousands upon thousands?

Nobody.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's shorter than the others, and i apologize for that! Both me and my cowriter have been extremely busy lately, so we haven't written much! But I didn't want to leave you with nothing. So here!**

Before I knew it we were back at the rooms.

When I woke up it was dark. Ryder had his arms around me. I was warm and comfortable...but I was hungry. So I went to the kitchen. When I got there someone was sitting at the table. They looked up. It was katniss. She was like a skeleton and she had big bags under her eyes. She looked terrible.

"Katniss?" I asked. She rocked back and forth back and forth murmuring to herself. I got closer.

"I can't, I can't do it, not the games, no they're all going to die. All. Going. To. Die." She started sobbing.

"Katniss, it's okay." She didn't react. I could see why, even I didn't believe that. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden? Before you seemed so different about the games this year,"

"We were planning, the arena, I saw it for real… I hate it! I can't do it!" She said in between sobs. I heard footsteps in the hallway, and Peeta walked in

"Katniss? I woke up and you were-" And then he saw us. "Oh, god." He came over to comfort Katniss, and I took a step back. "Katniss? Are you okay?" She shook her head, still rocking.

"Okay. Remember what the doctor said."

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in...I live in..." She broke down in tears again. No longer hungry, I left the room. Ryder was still in my bed, lightly snoring. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I crawled in bed beside him. He stirred a little, and put his arms back around me. And that's how we fell asleep.

The next day was our second and last day of training. The next day we'd be going into the arena. Ryder did his best to cheer me up-making weird faces, corny puns. He even tried sneaking up behind me to tickle me. I appreciated it, but my heart wasn't in it. So he practiced his knives in silence while I attempted to throw one in equal silence. Then we switched to the camouflage station, where both Ryder and I failed miserably. Oh, well. Then lunch. I didn't really look at it. I ate it without thinking, just trying to get some sustenance. Ryder had given up with his quest to make me smile, so we sat in morose silence. Until the silence was broken by a girl sitting down at our table.

"Hello. I'm Regina. Do you mind if I sit here?" I shrugged. She had jet black hair, and huge green eyes. Her skin was nearly as pale as mine. She couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"I guess." I replied. She smiled, and sat down next to Ryder.

"So, do you have any allies yet?"

"Uh...No. Not except each other." I said truthfully. She smiled lightly.

"Well...if you wanted another ally..." She turned to smile at Ryder. Jealousy raged through my veins. Ryder smiled back.

"Yeah, we'd lo-" he started to say.

"No, we're good thanks," I interrupted. Ryder shot me a curious look. The girl's shoulders slumped.

"Oh...alright..." She picked up her tray and walked over to an empty table.

"What was that all about?" Ryder said was she was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a look.

"That was a pretty quick rejection, we've never even met the girl."

"Well, I don't trust her." I said.

"Why?"

"Look, I just don't! Okay?" He smirked.

"Aw, is somebody jealous again?" I glowered at him. "Relax, Rosie. You're cute when you're jealous." He chuckled.

"I am _not_ jealous." I huffed. "I just don't trust anyone here. They're all going to be trying to kill us by this time tomorrow. Do you really want to get all friendly with them." I regretted saying that. Ryders easy smile slipped for once.

"I didn't think about that. I guess you're right." He was silent for a moment before standing up.

"I'm kinda tired, think I'll head off to bed." He said, and started walking away. "Ryder, it's only three!" No response. "Ryder?" But he was gone. I sighed, and sat back down, burying my head in my hands.


End file.
